Let the water run
by greenlilies
Summary: Cinco drabbles para cinco personajes. Jaime, Osha, Theon, Cersei y Tywin.
1. Jaime

**Todo le pertenece a GRRM.**

**Este fic pertenece al reto #32 "¡Yo los quiero!", del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

* * *

**Jaime**

El septo de Baelor era el más grande que Jaime había visto en su vida, más grande aun que el dorado en Lannisport. Se pregunta si Cersei se casaría allí vestida de rojo y dorado y brillando como el sol poniente. Hace años que no ve a su hermana, resguardada en la Roca por su padre desde aquella vez que el Rey Aerys la rechazó para su hijo. «No quiere que vean su fracaso».

El sol entraría por las puertas de cristal en algún momento o eso piensa Jaime, Ser Arthur Dayne lo dejó allí la noche anterior para que los septones lo ungieran con los siete aceites sagrados (ya después del cuarto Jaime deseaba que aquel montón de viejos lo dejasen en paz) para luego rezar toda la noche. Jaime no rezó. «Arthur Dayne me va a hacer caballero, no los Dioses». Ser nombrado caballero por la Espada del Amanecer no es cualquier acontecimiento y Jaime no cabe de la emoción. Arthur Dayne es el mejor caballero de Poniente, el más peligroso y habilidoso con una espada, y no cualquier espada, sino una hecha del corazón de una estrella caída. El acero valyrio no era igual que una estrella, sin embargo, deseaba poseer una espada casi tan especial como de Ser Arthur.

Jaime había hecho al maestre de los Crakehall explicarle aquello.

El sol toca cada uno de los altares cuando Jaime se da cuenta que las rodillas le sangran. La mano enguantada de Ser Arthur toca su hombro con cuidado.


	2. Osha

**Todo le pertenece a GRRM.**

* * *

**Osha**

Osha no recuerda la última vez que comieron algo caliente, el lobo del chico les trae esporádicamente conejos o aves que ha logrado cazar en el día, esto no los alimenta, pero ella es una cazadora. Con un árbol caído que encuentran cerca de un río, talla una lanza larga y fina que la ayudará a matar a cualquier animal que consigan, tanta carne de conejo cruda está haciendo que a Rickon le duela el estómago. «Su cuerpo no se ha acostumbrado», piensa con cansancio.

En las noches no duerme, se queda en vigilia junto al lobo del chico (se niega a llamar a una bestia de semejante tamaño "Peludo") y le saca filo a su lanza. Hace apenas unas lunas viajaba con dos cuervos desertores y ahora es protectora de un niño de seis años con un lobo huargo de compañía; nunca pensó encontrarse escapando de una guerra en tierra de arrodillados o protegiendo a un Stark por iniciativa propia. Sus manos se detienen y el lobo levanta la cabeza.

«Podría dejarlo allí acostado y escapar», el remordimiento se retuerce dentro de ella como enredaderas en un árbol, pero con una mirada hacia Rickon éstas dejan de moverse; su cabello es largo y enredado y lavado sería de un color rojizo brillante que llamaría la atención en cualquier parte. Nunca quiso ser madre, sin embargo, cuidar y proteger a Rickon, _de alguien_, la hace sentirse de alguna manera completa.


	3. Theon

**Todo le pertenece a GRRM.**

* * *

**Theon**

El viaje a Invernalia se siente como un sueño, la única constante siendo la cara sombría de Lord Stark durante el camino. Sus guardias cambian cada día, ninguno queriendo ser la escolta de un Hijo del Hierro. Theon no habla con nadie, _no quiere _hablar con nadie; las últimas palabras de su padre resuenan en su mente al mismo ritmo que el bamboleo del caballo bajo sus piernas: «Recuerda quien eres, Theon Greyjoy».

Nadie le dirige la palabra y Theon lo prefiere así, aquello hombres ganaron la guerra que empezó su padre, llevándose a Rodrick, Maron y la mente de su madre. No va a atado, pero parece que lo fuera; su caballo (segunda vez que ve aquel animal en su corta vida) tiene una cuerda alrededor del cuello unido al caballo del propio Lord Stark. De él solo sabe lo que le ha contado Lord Balon y su tío Rodrick, que en la Rebelión del Rey Robert peleó junto a éste y se convirtió en Protector del Norte.

No sabe nada de su carácter, su humor o si de u momento a otro le va a cortar la cabeza.

«Asha sabría qué hacer». Su hermana era la mayor y a veces era tan ruda como su propio padre con él, pero a veces cuando se tropezaba ella estaba ahí para secarle las lágrimas y decirle que madre le daría un dulce. La vida en Las Islas de Hierro no era fácil, sin embargo, Theon empezaba a extrañar su vida allá. «No olvides quien eres, no olvides quien eres».


	4. Cersei

**Todo le pertenece a GRRM.**

* * *

**Cersei**

Roca Casterly se alza orgullosa en un risco dorado con Lannisport y otros pueblos menores a sus pies. Cersei sabe que no hay castillo más hermoso, más grandioso que éste; su padre gobernó desde el trono de oro por muchos años con mano dura y en paz. Antes le gustaba recorrer los pasillos con su hermano y visitar los leones en sus jaulas, ahora no sale de su propio cuarto.

Es la única Lannister en todo el castillo. «Al menos la única que cuenta», piensa, recordando a la hija bastarda de su tío Gerion. Los sirvientes le traen comida sin atreverse a mirarla ni de reojo, Cersei casi se siente como en sus días de Reina, cuando Robert se emborrachaba y todos sus hijos aun necesitaban de ella. Las olas chocan contra la pared de piedra y Cersei rememora a Jaime y a ella jugando en aquella misma playa.

«Jaime, Jaime, Jaime». Le había dicho que lo amaba tres veces, que volviese y la ayudase. Cada día soñaba en aquella asquerosa celda con su gemelo, le soñaba con su armadura y con dos manos que la apretaban contra él, con besos que sabían al primero y al último que le dio. Su mano toca inconscientemente los mechones cortos de su cabello y siente la rabia hervir dentro de ella. «Jaime me querrá igual».

Cersei no ha sabido nada de él desde que la _Reina_ Margaery la exilió de "buena voluntad" a su hogar de la infancia. En el camino escuchó sobre Jaime desapareciendo, pero no quiso creerlo; su hermano había matado a un dragón, nadie podría vencerlo.

En su cuarto guarda la mortaja dorada de Joffrey y encima, un prendedor de Myrcella que le regaló hace años; no hay nada de Tommen todavía y espera que así dure muchos años más.


	5. Tywin

**Todo le pertenece a GRRM.**

* * *

**Tywin**

Joanna va caminando hacia él, no sonríe, pero Tywin la puede leer como un libro abierto. El vestido de seda myriense se ve tan etéreo como ella en aquel momento. La capa de su espalda será sustituida por una casi igual y Tywin casi puede ver la ironía.

Su mano toca la suya, con cuidado y firme, como siempre; no la ve desde hace varios días cuando el vestido llegó desde Essos y tuvieron que empezar a probárselo. _Algo _burbujea dentro de él, algo que se parece a lo que sintió cuando vio a Castamere hundirse (la mano de Joanna le aprieta un poco para que le preste atención al septón); su padre está muerto y enterrado, sin embargo, el daño que hizo es permanente. Tywin todavía está tratando de reconstruir el legado Lannister (junto a Joanna, por supuesto) y Genna está casada con un Frey, con una familia por debajo de su puesto.

Joanna reluce más que todo el oro de Roca Casterly, más que todos los presentes en el Septo y ellos lo saben. El Septón les hace repetir los votos, de promesa, de amor, de riqueza, y el beso le sabe a triunfo.


End file.
